


[PODFIC] (They taught me everything) just like daddy should

by badwriterrr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Rewrite, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriterrr/pseuds/badwriterrr
Summary: PODFICDraco's perspective of his sixth year at Hogwarts, with mounting responsibilities and the terror of letting down his family, not to mention Potter just seems to be everywhere...or,Drarry version of HBP
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read this work in full at https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850806/chapters/68188066

Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFYbSOi5XFE)

Or, here


	2. Chapter 2

Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0zTEoceZbY&feature=youtu.be)

or


	3. Chapter 3

[here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLew5W3nqZCjYVxya4hpz6KC6YGLd8FWxk)

**Author's Note:**

> Ko-Fi - Ko-fi.com/badwriter   
> Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/badwriterrr


End file.
